Star Wars:The Smurf Wars
by NRG99
Summary: so a funny story where darth vader some stormtroopers and some bounty hunters enter the smurf universe as smurfs. T for deathn and gory scenes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So my first crossover. Please review. Thanx!

Star Wars: The Smurf Wars

Chapter 1: The first victims

One day in the lovely smurf village, Papa Smurf was fretting. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I need to get the mulberry but can I leave **these** behind." Papa Smurf pondered loking at ten bottles standing ominously on his shelf. He didn't know why he made them but it happened, like his 99 kids.

Then he had his answer. "Aw whatever. I'm gonna go!"

Later…

Clumsy Smurf walked into Papa Smurf's mushroom. "Well Hello. What do you have here. Kool-aid!" Clumsy said picking up one of the bottles on the shelf. "Yuuk! That smells disgusting." Clumsy said gagging on the smell of the open bottle and dropped it. It smashed into little itsy-bitsy pieces of glass. The some sort of Smurf with some sort of helmet instead of a hat appeared.

"Who goes there?" Asked the Helmet-clad Smurf. When Clumsy ran out the door the Smurf shot the rest of the bottles. Soon smoke flooded the room and soon the Helmet Smurf was joined by nine other figures hidden by the smoke

Outside…

"Run!" Clumsy screamed as he ran through the village. "Creepy Smurfs!"

"What do you mean?" Smurf King asked.

"Up there." Clumsy said out of breath, pointing at Papa Smurf's house.

Smurf King walked up to the house and said. "Hello! Anyone in there?"

He was responded by two laser bolts to the stomach. Then ten figures steppe dout of the room. The black helmet-clad one announced himself as Darth Smurf. He was followed by four more white helmet clad smurfs, one in green armor, two robotic ones, one lizard like one and one in a black cloak. Darth Smurf announced naming all of his followers respectively. "These are my four StormSmurfers, this is Boba Smurf, IG-Smurf, 4-Smurf, Bossmurf and the Emperor Smurf. And we shall now control this galaxy…"

"Sir, I think this is just a village." StormSmurfer 2 whispered in Darth Smurfs ear.

"This Village!" Then Darth Smurf told Boba Smurf. "Jam all their transmissions."

"I don't thinkl tey're that advanced and smart to have transmitters." Boba Smurf told Darth Smurf.

"Hey were not dumb!" A Smurf yelled at Boba Smurf but Boba Smurf silenced him with a shot in the face.

"Grrrrrr! Just ransack this damn dungheap!" Darth Vader ordered.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: The Smurf Wars

Chapter 2: Something, Something, Something, Smurfside

_Today is my best day ever! Baker Smurf forgot to cover up his cakes after making them! _ Greedy Smurf said sinking his teeth into a cherry pie. But then, all of a sudden a laser bolt smashed through a widow and hit Greedy Smurf right through his forehead. Then Greedy Smurf's head slammed into the pie.

~~Outside~~

Hefty Smurf was dodging from bullets as he ran into the forest. He saw Coalminer Smurf next to him, but then Coalminer Smurf was shot in the back and his lifeless body rolled down the hill. _This couldn't be happening! It had all started when those ten Smurfs appeared out of nowhere and started killing them." _ But suddenly a voice broke his thoughts.

"Oh my fucking god! We forgot the Smurfette!" Hefty Smurf turned around and started running up the cliff back towards the village.

~~In the Smurf Village~~

Hefty Smurf ran through the blasts and over dead bodies until he reached the Smurfette's house. Inside he saw the limp body of Smurfette and said. "Fuck." Then he slipped out the door. He was at the edge of the forest when he heard someone say.

"Oh, the great Darth Smurf all the remaining Smurfs have fled the village. It is now yours to control."

"Hey! Where's StormSmurfer 3?"

"He's dead, sir. Got hit in the balls with a rolling pin by some sort of Smurf with a chef's hat and then exploded. We shot the Smurf that killed him."

"Very well. What's the tally for the dead Smurfs of this village?"

"Well there was a baby but when we tried to kill it a girl got in the way, so we killed her, but when we turned around to kill the baby it was gone. But anyways, the death total is 37, sir."

"_This is bad, real bad."_ Hefty Smurf thought as he returned to the forest.


End file.
